


Pepper Potts Presents

by free_bee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_bee/pseuds/free_bee
Summary: Small drabbles of some Stark Christmas shenanigans, loosely based on a tumblr post I saw and immediately wrote this during Christmas with my family. Loosely connected to I Think You Mean Jones Parker.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Pepper Potts Presents

**1**

Pepper tried very hard not to let Tony wrap gifts on his own anymore. There had been many years of gift giving from Tony where Pepper was the one to buy and wrap them. A lot of the things he bought her were things she bought herself during gift giving holidays. The last few years had been very different from then, now that Tony had kids to buy presents for. He was a bit of a monster now. 

"Pepper! Where did those blue bows go?!" Pepper sighs and lifts her mug back up to her lips, walking slowly into the back room officially designated as the 'Wrapping Room' for the season. She nearly spit the tea back in the mug upon seeing her husband covered in a whole roll of tape, wrapped around his arms, torso and miraculously in his hair.

"Tony…"

Tony's head popped up with an innocent look on his face that Pepper had seen Peter pull a few times, "What?"

**2**

Tony was furiously stuffing tissue paper into one of the gift bags that was being given to Morgan, though their baby was still too small to care about opening her own gifts. He was convinced she'd be able to tell what was inside without the copious amounts of tissue surrounding it.

"Tony, you only need two or three sheets— Anthony Stark don't you dare open another package!"

**3**

Pepper walked away the moment Tony came around the corner holding the princess dress to end all princess dresses: an Iron Man themed poofy, glittery mess.

"I want so much glitter to be spread around our house, the only way to get away from it will be to move."

"Tony, Morgan will have that glitter in every corner of the house by the end of the day on Christmas. In the lab too, no doubt."

"Exactly."

**4**

Peter and MJ were over for Christmas dinner at the Stark cabin. May and Happy had left already, after many hugs and kisses from May to Peter, MJ and Morgan, all while Tony rolled his eyes when the woman passed him with a stuck out tongue. 

Morgan went to bed not long after, and Peter and MJ were about to get ready for bed. Tony waited for the teens to walk out of the room before Tony turned to Pepper to pout.

"Why didn't Peter put a bow on my present? I love bows."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Don't be a baby,"

"He  _ knows _ I like bows,"

"We have bows here, you can have one of those."

"...Okay."

**5**

MJ looked up in worry when they heard a yell coming from the Wrapping Room. Pepper only sighs and goes in to assess the damage. She of course finds Peter looking very worried as he's grabbing a half wrapped present from Tony, who has his finger stuck in his mouth and his face screwed up in agony.

Pepper sighs again, finding herself growing weary once again with the Christmas season, "What happened?"

"He got a paper cut," Peter says, watching the older man pouting as he looks up at his wife for pity.

Pepper looks at him straight faced, "I've seen you rip a fingernail off in the lab and wrap it in paper towel before continuing without blinking an eye."

**6**

The walls started jumping from the bass going off in Tony's lab, and Pepper was too curious for her own good. She crept down the stairs, letting herself in once she got to the entrance and was bombarded by Christmas music blaring through the room. Tony was in the center, holding little Morgan up by her tummy to bat and giggle at the top of the little Christmas tree she'd placed in the lab a week ago. 

Dum-E was over to the side, claw waving up and down in excitement or confusion, Pepper wasn't sure which, but he had tinsel hanging off his arm and a hat sitting slightly off center on his camera. He was cheering each time Morgan managed to touch the star, eliciting giggles from Morgan and a genuine large smile from Tony.

Pepper's heart melted. Perhaps Tony wasn't the worst Christmas monster after all. He just needed a kid to funnel his excitement through.


End file.
